MONSTER!
by Mrs BlacKai
Summary: Pria iblis dengan pikiran monster. Jiwa psychopat. dan haus darah. Itulah dirinya, pria yang justru membuatku jatuh, tapi tak bisa bangkit lagi. [HUNKAI] [LUMIN] [CRACKPAIR]
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER**

 _ **Chapter 1...**_

 **Cast :**

 **Wu (Oh) Sehun x Kim Jongin  
Wu (Xi) Luhan x Kim Minseok  
Wu Kris x Park Chanyeol  
Byun Baekhyun x Do Kyungsoo  
And other cast.  
Genre : Romance, Psycho, mariagelife.  
Rated : M  
Warning! Typo dimana mana! And yeah! Ini yaoi guys! If you not like yaoi , don't read!**

 **Author : Dark Blood94 X Bonenxx**

So.. Happy reading guys..

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.  
**

BANG!

Suara tersebut itu adalah suara terakhir sebelum sang korban tumbang. Seorang pemuda tampan dengan kulit pucat serta rambut hitam kecoklatan mempesona yang dimilikinya pun menurunkan pistol yang masih sedikit mengepulkan asap hasil tembakan yang disebabkan olehnya.

Pemuda yang memiliki usia kisaran dua puluh tahun itu menatap sang korban dengan tatapan meremehkan. Ia bahkan tersenyum bangga melihat mangsa-nya sudah bersimbah darah dengan cukup mengenaskan. Sang pembunuh. Wu Sehun. Keturunan asli dari perkawinan mafia terkejam di dunia. Mafia yang bahkan bisa meledakkan istana di seluruh negara yang ada di dunia dengan sekejap mata. Sifatnya sangat mirip dengan sang ayah. Tidak memiliki belas kasihan sama sekali.

"Ck! Memboankan sekali." Ujarnya malas sembari menatap korban dengan pandangan melecehkan.

Ia mendecih kasar lalu membenarkan kemeja hitam polos yang digunakannya dan segera beranjak dari tempat sepi tersebut. Meninggalkan sang korban yang darahnya akan tercium menyengat hingga keluar dari tempat terpencil yang tidak terdeteksi itu.

Jika polisi sampai bisa mendeteksi kebaradaan mayat itu, bukannya tidak mungkin jika polisi juga dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Sang Pembunuh. Tapi sekeras apapun polisi berusaha untuk mendeteksi dirinya, polisi tidak akan mungkin bisa menemukan dirinya. Tetapi, jika mereka ingin menjadi korban pembunuhan yang selanjutnya, pintu rumah keluarga Wu akan terbuka lebar.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Plak!**

"Arghh! H-Hyunghh..." Lirih seorang pemuda manis berperawakan jangkung ketika sebuah tangan besar mendarat tepat pada pipi mulusnya. Pipi mulus tersebut tak lagi berwarna putih, pipi tersebut telah berubah menjadi warna kemerahan.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuruti perintahku, huh?! Aku menyuruhmu untuk melenyapkanpolisi sialan itu, bukannya menyelamatkannya!" Sang lawan bicara berteriak dengan sangat kencang, tepat dihadapan pemuda manis yang menunduk takut dengan tatapan kosong mengarah ke lantai.

Merasa diabaikan, pria dengan rambut pirang cepak itu segera menjambak rambut pria manisnya agar melihat ke arahnya dengan tatapan pedih penuh kebencian.

"Ma-Maafkan aku..." Lirih pria manis tersebut.

Pria bengis tersebut pun segera menyeret pria-nya dan mengunci kedua tangan pria-nya dengan rantai kuat serta memasung kedua kaki pria manis tersebut.

"Se..Sehun...Tolong eomma"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung! Ayolah.. Aku hanya ingin pergi ke super market. Tidak akan ada masalah yang datang padaku nantinya, hyung. Kumohon, ijinkan aku ya?" Rajuk namja manis berkulit tan, kepada namja manis berpipi seperti bakpau.  
Pemuda tan tersebut terus menerus meminta restu untuk pergi ke supermarket, tapi selalu mendapatkan penolakan keras oleh Hyung-nya itu.

"Tidak boleh! Apa kau tidak lihat berita kemarin? Ada pembunuhan disekitar seoul! Dan sekarang sudah malam, Jong!" Bentak Sang namja berpipi bakpao dengan nama Kim Minseok pada adik tan-nya yang benar-benar bawel, manja, tapi menggemaskan. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega melihat adik Kim-nya terus merengek, bahkan sampai nyaris menangis karena tidak diperbolehkan pergi keluar dari rumah untuk beberapa menit. Namun, ia adalah seorang kakak sekaligus orang tua bagi adiknya, Jongin. Ia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada adik sekaligus keluarga satu satunya yang ia miliki. Jujur, ia khawatir dengan Jongin. Ia merasa sangat paranoid dengan munculnya berita pembunuhan didaerah distrik yang ditinggalinya. Belum lagi, berita pembunuhan tersebut baru terjadi sekitar dua hari lalu, ditambah lagi dengan identitas pembunuh yang tidak dapat dilacak oleh polisi. Hal itu membuatnya benar-benar waspada serta memproteksi Jongin.

"Hyung, Kumohon...Aku ingin makan jjanjjangmyeon. Tidak akan ada hal buruk yang terjadi padaku nantinya." Kekeh Jongin menatap sang kakak dengan pandangan anak anjing terbuang.

"Jonginie.. Apa kau tahu? Hyung sangat khawatir padamu, hanya dirimu yang hyung miliki." Ucap Minseok lembut dan menatap sendu adiknya. Ya, mereka hanya tinggal berdua dirumah yang bisa dibilang tidak layak pakai karena alasan kematian kedua orang tua mereka yang meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat. Kecelakaan pesawat tiga tahun yang lalu, kecelakaan misterius yang melibatkan kedua orang tua mereka dan meninggalkan beban beban ekonomi mencekik bagi Jongin juga Minseok hingga mengharuskan kedua-nya untuk hidup sangat sangat sederhana. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap merasa nyaman asalkan mereka bisa terus berdua.

"Hyung, aku janji akan pulang cepat. Percaya padaku." Janji Jongin mantap sambil memegang kedua tangan hyung-nya sembari menatap lekat mata sang kakak, mencoba lebih meyakinkan. Minseok pun menghela napas lelah dan akhirnya mengangguk pasrah, menuruti keinginan sang adik.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pergi, tapi kau harus lekas pulang setelahnya."jawab Minseok sambil mengacak poni Jongin yang sudah panjang.

"Ahahah.. Okay hyung, aku menyayangimu. Bye!" Ucap Jongin lalu mencium pipi Minseok, dan bergegas pergi sebelum hyung-nya memukul kepalanya.

"Ya! Beraninya kau menciumku, Kkamjong! Hati-hati!" Teriak Minseok, tapi masih sedikit di dengar oleh Jongin. Jongin pun hanya terkekeh lalu melanjutkan langkahnya yang tertunda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _'Malam ini cukup sepi, biasanya di daerah sini ramai. Apa mungkin karena berita pembunuhan tidak terdeteksi itu?'_ Batin Jongin. Pemuda itu segera menggelengkan kepala untuk menghilangkan pikiran negatifnya. Jongin merapatkan jaket yang digunakannya karena udara malam yang semakin menusuk kulitnya. Pemuda tan itu mempercepat langkah kakinya, dia sudah membeli Jjajangmyeon keinginannya tadi. Ia ingin segera kembali ke rumah. Ia merasa ketakutan. Firasat buruk benar benar menghampirinya saat ini.

Sedari tadi, Jongin merasa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Dia mencoba tenang, tapi suara hentakan kaki dibelakangnya membuatnya sangat tegang. Jongin mencoba menengok ke belakang, tetapi tidak ada siapa siapa. Hanya ada dirinya sendirian di jalanan ini.

"Tuhan.. selamatkan aku." Gumam Jongin sambil memeluk dirinya sendiri lalu melafalkan doa agar dia selamat. Jongin segera berlari sekencang mungkin. Suara ketukan sepatu itu terdengar lagi dibelakang Jongin, membuatnya semakin kalut.

Jongin menghentikan langkah kakinya. Pria manis itu mencoba untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri dengan memutar tubuhnnya ke belakang.

Bang! Bang!

Dengan jarak kurang lebih sekitar delapan kaki orang dewasa, Jongin dapat melihat seseorang berpakaian serba hitam terjatuh di tabah dengan cairan darah yang mengalir deras dari kepala serta dada orang tersebut yang berlubang karena timah panas yang ditembakkan ternyata sangat mematikan. Orang itu...Dia terlihat seperti sesosok wanita cantik dengan rambut golden brown dengan kulit pucat. Dan...Tepat dibelakang wanita tersebut, Jongin bisa melihat orang lain yang sama sama berpakaian serba hitam seperti wanita didepannya itu sedang menurunkan pistol yang asapnya masih terlihat sedikit.

Jongin mematung, pria manis itu tidak tahu harus apa. Pikirannya masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi dihadapannya. Jongin baru saja melihat sebuah adegan pembunuhan. Adegan yang baru pertama kali ia saksikan langsung dalam hidupnya. Dan, yang ada dipikiran Jongin saat ini hanyalah...Berlari sekencang dan sejauh mungkin untuk menghindari masalah dengan pembunuh berdarah dingin yang dilihatnya.

Akan tetapi, itu hanya pikiran Jongin saja. Tubuh Jongin terasa sangat kaku. Jongin tidak bisa menggerakkan seluruh saraf di tubuhnya, bahkan ia sampai tidak bisa menarik napas dengan benar. Jongin mencoba memulihkan kembali saraf-saraf tubuhnya yang lumpuh. Jongin mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap ngeri pria yang masih belum juga pergi dari tempatnya. Seolah olah ia tidak melakukan apapun disana.

 _'Aku harus pergi. Saat ini juga'_ Batinnya. Jongin pun membalik tubuhnya dan mengambil langkah selebar dan sekencang mungkin untuk menjauh dari pembunuh tersebut.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa kau sudah berhasil membunuh jalang itu, hm?"

Ucap seorang pria tampan mendekati cantik kepada orang lain diseberang sambungan telepon.

" _Kau bisa mengandalkanku, Baekhyun hyung"_

"Baiklah. Terima kasih bantuanmu."

pip!

Pria bernama Baekhyun atau Byun Baekhyun tadi pun segera memutuskan sambungan telepon. Baekhyun tersenyum licik. Salah satu mangsa-nya kembali tumbang. Gadis jalang yang mengetahui identitasnnya saat mereka _One Night Stand._ Baekhyun sedikit teledor...atau mungkin karena wanita jalang itu yang terlalu penasaran dengan identitas asli dari seorang monster-lah yang mengakibatkan malam ini adalah malam terakhir bagi gadis itu untuk hidup.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-To Be Continue or End?-**

Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa. *Tereak pake tao, eh toa maksudnya*

Akhirnya ff ini selesai, ya Lord! Setelah sekian lama. Ini adalah ff colab dari DARK BLOOD94 bersama dengan BONEXX. Sebenernya, ff ini dibuat sebagai hadiah untuk semua Crack pair shipper serta Kai bottom shipper. Targetnya sih tanggal 8 dipost, tapi ga taunya...Belom kelar dan masih sangat banyak yang harus diperbaiki. Jadinya...Ya..beginilah :v So...kalau masih banyak sekali kesalahannya, saya mohon maaf, kawan.

Ff monster memiliki trailler. Link traillernya bisa dilihat di IG: kpop_memeeeee


	2. Chapter 2

Mohon maaf sebelumnya aku mau cuap cuap cantik dulu /apasih/. Karena aku udh lost comunication sama mak bonen-ssi dikarenakan dia yang sibuk dan aku juga udh jarang buka akun social media, kita jd ga pernah bahas tentang ff ini. Aku memutuskan untuk hapus keseluruhan alur cerita dari fanfiction ini :'

Maafin aku ya.. Aku ga niat hapus story inj awalnya, tapi karena aku udh bener2 ga ada feel sama ff ini dan bingung sendiri sama alurnya.

Ahh iya buat nge gantiin kekecewaan kita karena ff in terpaksa harus di discontinue, aku ngebawa new story yang mungkin bisa menggeser posisi ff ini di hati kalian

Special Thanks:

bksekaii fujoshee ohkim9488 fixme92 YooKihyun94 hkhs94 ClaraYu VinGgu Hunkai noname Dewi Rara Amiyati Kim762 Sonyun Jongiebottom Bikuta-chan jjong86 ANISEED ACORN.


End file.
